The Elven Rider
by islinger
Summary: The Elf girl Istalri gets an egg to hatch for her and she journeys to the new land of the riders for her training.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

So this story follows The newest elf rider Istalri as she journeys to the land of the riders with her dragon and comes to accept the different newer races that were also joined in to the riders pact. She also must discover the evil that lurks, maybe among even their own as history tries to repeat itself.

**So this is my first one. Enjoy and critic please!**


	2. The Choosing of the Riders

Istalri was excited, but she tried not to show it because she new her mother, Jeirne would frown upon it. This was something she tried to avoid because it came along with a lot of disapproving glances.

But whether she licked it or not Istalri was excited because today was the day of the choosing of the riders. She had arrived a week ago along with other young elves from the city of Kirtan. They had all come to Ellesmera to see if a dragon would choose them as a rider. The leader of the riders, Eragon had sent a mere five eggs and of those five no elves could be chosen, but his motive were understandable for it was only the first elven choosing so taking it slowly was best.

At the moment she was in a tree house for guests exactly for this purpose. Each floor had it's own young elf in it. She had just woken up and dressed in her finest tunic. Her heart was pounding loudly that she thought she could hear it with the elves increased hearing.

She quickly pulled on her boots, and ate an apple, she wasn't really hungry though. Plus there would be a feast in the honor of the new rider(s), but she new she had better eat something to keep her stomach gnawing on something. She threw the core into the forest and sang to it and a little apple tree sprouted out. Singing had always helped calm her nerves.

The choosing was too take place outside of Tialdari hall. Arya drottning and her green dragon, Firnen were overseeing it. As Istalri walked over to join the line of elves who were to participate in the choosing, she caught sight of Firnen's bright scales curled around a newly sung throne. In it sat the queen Arya, also know as Shadeslayer, dragon-rider, and Argetlam.

The line was so long she doubted she would ever get a chance to even see an egg. Plus there would be speeches and such before the eggs were even placed in the hands of the first elf. The elves next to her, Keil and Serib who were about her age, looked just as restless as she felt. They twiddled their thumbs and tapped their feet. Most people in line were doing something of that sort, they were all excited so it is only to be expected Istalri thought. Their ages, she knew, ranged from 16 to 100. This is still considered young on elves terms, but she knew that the humans thought differently. She herself was 18 which was very, Very young still.

Serib nudged her "Hey, the queen is speaking!"

"What? Oh sorry, " I whisper and turn my attention back to the throne.

Queen Arya was standing and Firnen had lifted his head up.

"Today we all gather here to witness an event that has not taken place for centuries. Eragon Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, and new leader of the Dragon Riders along with his Dragon, Saphira Brightscales, have graciously sent us five dragon eggs. To the many of you this may not seem like much, but it is, for there is only one of them and many of you along with the many of the other races. They will be hard pressed to train you all, so let us be thankful that they have sent us these eggs and grateful that Galbatorix has been killed so that we may once again hold this ceremony!"

The crowd cheered and at least half of the elves sang in celebration. Istalri happily joined in when the elves sang at celebrations she loved how the sound seemed to go on forever. She liked to imagine that it went all the way to the edges of Alagaesia.

After this one several other speeches and words of thanks followed. By the time the Queen started explaining how the choosing would work it was already noon time.

"Now in case you did not know it does take a while for the egg o actually hatch after it has been held by its future rider. So this is how the choosing will work. Each one of you will be able to hold each egg for a minute. If you feel one shake, call over any elf that is helping me to oversee this process. If they confirm this then you will be allowed to take it back to your quarters with you. We will go into more details about this when it occurs. Also we will be repeating this process again and again everyday for this week so that every one will be able to try each egg. Now enough talk…LET THE CHOOSING BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered and sang again as the first egg was passed to the first elf. Once it was a quarter through the next egg was started and so on. The first two never reached her, both were found shaking early on. The third one reached her, a pretty Purple one with bluish veins, but nothing happened when it was with her. The next two were the same, a brown one and a maroon one both reached her and left without a twitch.

That was all five not a single one moved while it was in her minute long care she sighed. There was always tomorrow she thought. Keil took home the purple one, which most likely meant that it would hatch for him, seeing that she hadn't felt it move at all. Two other elves took eggs home and two others hadn't wiggled at all. Istalri decided not to keep her hopes too high, there was a very small chance that she were to get chosen in the first place and now with at least one egg out of the picture, it was even less likely.

The next day she made a point of arriving earlier but it seems that everyone had the same idea and were already there. She craned her neck to see whether there were any riders with dragons joining the Queen and Firnen today. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there wasn't. Though she knew she would be happy for any elf who got an egg to hatch for them and Keil especially, since she knew him well, she knew it lowered her chances more if some hatched already.

"Unfortunately no eggs hatched tonight," started Arya drottning, "but today is another day. Let the second day of choosing…BEGIN!"

The first egg started it's round. It was the maroon egg. On Serib's turn it wiggled an elf confirmed it. She left then with that elf. The other eggs passed uneventfully. The purple one was last. When it reached her she felt nervous, like it was her last chance, but there was still the rest of the week. She took it gently from the elf before her. It was still, but she knew she still had a minute. Soon, she knew, time was going to run out, but suddenly the egg twitched. She stared at it hopefully. They she felt it shake! She reached out her mind to the nearest overseeing elf._ Mine has shook!_ He quickly located her and place his hand over the egg. As soon as the next tremor ran through the egg he nodded.

"Celia, come here," he called then looking at Istalri he said "Celia shall go with you."

**Ok finally done! Nice and long too!enjoy.**


	3. Happiest painful moment

**I lost this chapter when i was ridding my computer of a virus so this was re done. I might've left some things out.**

Istalri made her way back to her tree where she was staying. The whole time she clutched the large, purple, glistening egg Celia and Istalri reached the tenth floor, where Istalri was situated Celia turned to her.

"Would you like me to wait here, so then you may call me if anything occurs?"Celia inquired.

"You may come inside if you like it would be fine with me, plus I would be able to reach you quicker."Istalri replied.

"Thank you"Celia said and entered after Istalri.

Istalri carefully placed the egg upon her bed for the time being. Then uncovered some food she had picked up from yesterdays feast, which she had not attended. There was a salad with an assortment of nuts and berries mixed in and a cup of juice. She offered to share with Celia, who refused claiming to have eaten previously.

So Istalri ate quietly gazing at the beutiful egg, wondering if it was a girl or a boy...She shook her head._ Why am I thinking about this it might not even hatch for me!_She sighed. What a grand adventure it would be to become a rider and journey to the new home. Her life here in Du Welden Varden was quite boring a lot of the time. Ever since she was born she had dreamt of becoming a rider, though she had'nt thought it possible until Eragon Shadeslayer had revealed that he and Saphira Brightscales, his dragon, had discovered a hundred or so eggs in the old home of the riders, Vroengard, about a year ago.

She was glad she had studied hard so now she was qualified enough to become a rider at her age. Since she was still very young in the elves point of view she had to take a special test in her home town to be able to come and participate in the choosing. The test was mostly magic based, but also contained history and physical combat. She had passed with great scores on all except history. Reading all those scrolls was not really her thing. Though she did enjoy the ones about the riders of old, so she managed a passing grade on that test.

"You really wish to be a rider, do you not?"Celia asked.

"Yes, I feel that my life is not that exciting and I have dreamed of being a rider long before it was even possible for me."Istalri explained.

"Well I have heard you are skilled with your magics, you could always become one of the Queen's respected spellcasters."

"Yes, I suppose so, but truth be told I've always wanted to ride a dragon and to speak with one, so we may share our veiws of the world..."

"You could always talk to Firnen."

"I know, but they say rider and dragon share a special bond, an irreplaceable friendship. It's not the same when the dragon has not chosen you. That's what I believe at least."

"That is probably true, though you should feel honored if a dragon speaks to you, regardless if it has hatched for you or not, Istalri."

"That's true, still I wonder how it might feel."

"Well, you may still find out your time with this egg has not yet ended," Celia smiled,"I wish you the best of luck in having your dream come true."

"Thank you,"Istalri bowed," I shall retire now."

"Of course."Celia replied and bowed in return.

That night Istalri tossed and turned, it took awhile, but eventully she fell into the elves waking dreams. Suddenly a stange noise broke into her dreams. It took her awhile to react, but eventually she awoke fully and peered around her room. It appeared to be a little after midnight. Celia slept on the floot next to the bed. A noise drew her gaze to the table in the corner of the room where she had place the egg on a pillow. She approached it slowly. When the young elf reached the egg she ran her hand over it's smooth blue veined surface. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized there was a little crack in the back.

_Could it have fallen and broken?...no it's still upright. That could only mean one thing! It must be!_ Istalri Quickly proded Celia's mind with hers and Celia rose.

Celia smiled."I do believe your dream has come true. This little dragon is in the pricess of hatching, it will be out shortly. Then you must slowly touch it."

Yes, Istalri remembered, that is how a rider recieves his or her gedwey ignasia, a silvery mark on the hand of a rider.

Suddenly the egg burst open and the two elves had step back to avoid being hit by the purple shards. There in the middle of the broken shells was, a little purple dragon that shone in the moon light. It's eyes were a magnificent saphire blue color, that glittered brightly.

"That was alot of power little one!"Istalri laghed in the elves melodic laugh. The dragon churred at the praise. Slowly she extended her hand. The little dragon stretched out it's head to meet your hand. She thinks she can see a flash as you touch or maybe it's just the searing pain she feesl before passing out, but it feels like there is a bright flash imprinted in her retina. It's painfull, but it's also one of the happiest moments of her life.

**To be continued in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!**


	4. Welcome to Tialdari Hall

**Hello people I return from my vacation and am going to try to make this chapter awesome! Let's hope it turned out good! Thanks to everyone who reviewed You guys are awesome!**

Istalri groaned her whole body aching. She had dreamt that she was riding a beutiful purple dragon. Together they had flown to the sun who's blinding rays spread light over her and her dragon. Suddenly the light would become very bright and then pitch black, after that she woke up. She had weird dreams about dragons that differed from the elves waking dreams from time to time. She supposed it was because she had always wanted to be a rider, so much in fact that it affected her dreams. She sighed. What she wouldn't do to be a rider...

"Good morning, Istalri! good to see you awake." Celia smiled. For a moment surprise flitted across Istalri's face. Then she remembered, _The egg! The dragon, it hatched! I _am_ a rider! _The younger elf girl looked around the room.

"Where are we, Celia?"she inquired.

Celia laughed her melodic laugh before answering, "Where do you think we are? I'm sure you can figure it out."

Istalri turned her head gazing a the work manship in the wood and stone that were fused together and the gorgeous garden that could be seen outside the window. Suddenly Istalri's eyes widened with surprise.

"Tialdari Hall! We're in Tialdari hall! This is amazing."

"Yes, quite the work of art is it not?"

"It's Beautiful!" Worry suddenly plauged Istalri, "Where is the dragon, I don't see it here."

"Oh yes, I completely forgot, he is with the Queen. We will go see him as soon as you are ready."

"Really? Isn't she supposed to be at the choosing?" Istalri questioned.

"Actually since the first egg has hatched the third day of the choosing shall begin in the afternoon. Here is what you are to wear."Celia Handed her a fine green tunic with brown trousers."It's hard to work with dragons while you are wearing a dress"she explained when she saw Istalri's questioning look.

Istalri nodded, took the clothing, and thanked Celia."I shall be back momentairily"

Istalri quickly bathed and changed out of her night clothes. The tunic and trousers were soft and silky. They fit her like a glove and were very comfortable. Though her parents would have thought a dress would have been more appropriate, Istalri was glad for the extra mobility. She quickly tied back her shoulder length dark brown hair and walked out.

"Good, ok shall we go?"Celia asked.

"Yes."Istalri smiled excitedly.

They walked through the gardens to a massive room. It's huge domed cieling, that was sung out from several trees, could not have possibly been rivaled by any other in the whole of Alagaesia. Celia had explained on the way that this room was originally intended as a training room for the young riders and their dragons before the fall of the riders. It had been out of use ever since the riders were defeated because it was so large no one knew what to do with it. Now it was finally being used again. The wood was laced with magic so that it would not burn or break. It was just large enough so that a younger dragon could fly around in it.

Istalri had asked why they did not just train outside. Celia had ansewerd by saying that they younger dragons often set trees on fire with their first flames or crashed into buildings, so this room was created to contain the hazards that the younger dragons might cause. Unfourtunatly it was only big enough for one small dragon at a time , so as soon as the dragon was old enough they were sent to vroengard.

Currently in the middle of this domed room lay the emrald green Firnen with the Queen, Arya, perched attop his back. Next to Firnen there was a purple dragon who was tiny in comparison. His sky blue eyes flickered open when Istalri entered the room. It got up and scuttled over to her. She knealt down and tentativley petted the violet dragon.

Arya laughed melodically."He's very nice, it won't hurt if you touch him again." Istalri smiled stroking his scaly body."So we are positive he is a male dragon, do you know what you want to name him?"

Istalri suddenly gasped"I'm so sorry!"She quickly stood up and bowed, "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya drottning.

"Oh it's ok I forgot as du evarinya ona varda, to Tialdari Hall."

"Thank you, I don't really know about a name though."Istalri looked at the little dragon who gazed back up at her."I'll think about it."

"Maybe you should look through some scrolls about the riders. Eragon did somewhat of the same thing."

"Ill try it!"Istalri smiled.

"Celia show her where the library is. Oh, be back here when the sun is highest."

"We shall. Come Argetlam."

Istalri carefully picked up the violet dragon and followed.

Tialdari Hall's library was had many shelves each full of scrolls. Celia led Istalri too the section about the riders and dragons.

"This should be what you seek."

"Thank you."Istalri set the small dragon on the table and chose a scroll at random. She read about a dragon who could not breath fire, a rider and dragon who fought off an army on their own, and many others, but none really struck a chord with her. Plus it didn't seem as though her dragon liked any of the names. She plucked the next scroll off the shelf. This would have to be the last one, for the sun was nearly at it's peak.

This scroll told of a dragon called Evarin (Eh-VAHR-een) who liked gazing at the day and all night he would look up at the blue sky durning the day and the star filled sky of the night. He looked at the sky so much in fact that they say part of the sky was embeded in him. One day he made an attempt to fly up and reach the sky he so loved. Elves and Dragons alike saw him fly into the sun. After that the sky gazing dragon, Evarin was never heard from or seen again.

Istalri thought of her dream where she and a purple dragon flew into the sun. She looked at her dragon. His blue eyes like a fragment of the sky. They glittered he seemed to like the story (she had read it out loud).

"Would you like to be called Evarin? Is that your name little one?"she asked holding her breath.

He churred.

"Then from today on you will be called Evarin, after the dragon who gazed at the sky."

At that moment a ray of sunlight hit his scales, showering the room in purple light. The sun was at it's highest.

"It's time to go, let us be off Evarin."She picked him up and they walked out of the library.

**Whoo! That was a lot of work I think this one ended up being pretty long. Well hope you enjoy , Please review!**


	5. A New Rider is Born

**Authors note: sorry I'm so late in updating !I'm really lazy plus I've had a lot of things to do. Tests to study for, Concerts to practice for, projects to prepare, essays to write, and then also thinking about this chapter. Hope you like it cause I thought a lot about really but I still hope you like it.**

Istalri entered the training hall, to find Queen Arya and Firnen waiting for her. She placed Evarin on the dirt floor.

"Good your here. Istalri, have you and your dragon decided on a name?" The queen of the elves asked.

"Yes, Arya drottning. His name is to be Evarin." Istarlri replied.

"Evarin...Is that not the name of the dragon who disapeared into the sky? Remember Firnen I told you that story?"

_Yes I did like that one. It was very interesting._ Firnen thought to everyone in the room._ It is a name that fits you well little one._ Evarin churred at the praise. Istalri smiled and bent down to stroke his head. The purple dragon looked up, his sky blue eyes glittering.

"Well now, shall we head out?" Arya questioned.

"Of course. May I ask where we are headed?"Istalri answerd.

"We are heading back to the choosing which has been held off for the morning. You are about to be introduced to th whole of Ellesmera as the the new rider and her dragon."

"Really? in front of all those people? Is there anything I should say?"Istalri worried.

The Queen laughed melodically "Yes and no. I'll introduce you and Evarin. For the moment you don't have to say anything. Unless of course you would like to?"

"No, I can't think of anything I'd like to say..."

_ Well, let us hurry before we are late._Firnen reminded us. We all nodded and walked wasn't anyone in the hall, so nobody could be squashed by Firnen. Though the hall was so large Istlari doubted anyone would be, even if they were here. Firnen's steps echoed down the empty hall, the sound bouncing off of the tiled floor and the elven sung wood.

The gardens were amazing, every sort of flower and bloom that there could be found seemed to be here. A rainbow of plants blossomed under the care of the gardeners. Istalri longed to crouch down and sing to the plant to relieve her nerves.

Once they neared the exit of Tialdari Hall the troup could hear the noises of the crowd outside. They seemed excited. _They've probably already guessed that an egg has hatched because of the choosing being postponed until now._Istalri thought to herself. The Queen turned to her and told her to wait here with while she spoke to the crowd. Arya then left with Firnen. She was greeted with the sing song voices of many elves.

"Hello my people, as you may have guessed we have a new rider and dragon among us." The crowd cheered." I would like to introduce you to her. Here is Evarin Blueeyes and his Rider Istalri of Kirtan!" The queen of the elves nugded Istalri's mind with hers and she stepped out with as much confidence as possible with a wide-eyed Evarin in her arms.

The crowd was quiet for a moment. Then a voice arose above and started to sing. Then the next started in a matter of seconds the whole city was singing. Each person a different song. While most would think that this would not sound good, this was one of the most beautiful things Istalri had ever heard. Each song fit in with the others yet was unique in its own way. Istalri joined in. It calmed her nerves though she wasn't sure if she was supposed to. The elves voices rang through the forest. The melodius singing of the elves continued for some time. Istalri sang several of her favorite songs. Eventually though, Arya had to stop them. Following that another feast was held, this time it was held in Istalri and Evarin's honor. Afterwards, the rest of the choosing continued.

Keil took another egg back with him. This time the maroon egg. Istalri wished him good fortune. She hoped that it would hatch for him so she would have a friend sharing this incredible experience with her. She retired to her room in Tialdari hall, in which she would be staying until it was time for her and Evarin to fly to the new land of the Riders. Ceilia helped Istalri bring her belongings from the tree where she had been staying.

Istalri collapsed upon her bed. She was ever so full from that feast. Evarin was as well. He had been very excited about all the food. Some elves even brought him some deer meat. Which was rare since elves hated to kill animals, athough it turned out to be a deer with a broken leg that was in much pain. In order to relieve it the Elf who had brought it shot the deer and decided to bring it to Evarin. Now Evarin snuggled in close to Istalri in bed, very much pleased with his first day out of his egg.

The next day Istalri and Evarin awoke late. They had slept in due to the previous nights festivities. The choosing was about to begin, now that it had been reverted back to it's original time. Istalri saw Keil walking back from his tree slowly with an egg clutched in his arms. Apparantly it had not hatched for him and he was trying to prolong his time by walking slowly. The assistant that had been chosen to come along with Keil was urging him to hurry up so that the egg would be reach the Hall before the choosing. Keil grudgingly sped up his walk. Just as he was about to hand the egg over to the one of the overseeing elves, the egg shook. A thin crack appeared upon the smooth surface of the maroon egg.

Everyone in the vicinity gasped and took a step back. It was not everyday one could witniss the hatching of a dragon. All of a sudden the egg exploded into a thousand shards. It was all Keil could do not to drop the contents of the egg, a slimey, fragile, maroon dragon. In the end Keil let go of the dragon any how as he shrieked and fell back in pain. The nearest elf raced forward at a speed only an elf could achieve and caught the baby dragon in the nick of time. Istalri picked up Evarin from the ground gently and then dashed over to Keil side. She looked at his hand and saw the gedwey ignasia on it.

In the loudest voice she could muster Istalri anounced," A new rider and dragon have been born!" Everybody who was already here cheered others ran off to tell the Queen who had not yet arrived." Quickly let's take them to Tialdari Hall until Keil Argetlam and his dragon are ready to see us." She was not used to giving orders or how it was supposed to be done, but she figured as a Rider she should do her best to help.

Evarin excitedly scuttled around the new dragon, who was more his size compared to Firnen, the only other dragon he had ever seen. Istalri picked up the yet to be named dragon and bekoned for Evarin to follow her. They walked into Tialdari Hall along with the elves who carried Keil. Istalri smiled to herself. Now she would have someone to talk to about being a new rider. She knew her adventures had only just begun.

**Whew glad that's done. I've been battling some serious writers block during this chapter. I'm glad I got over it.**


End file.
